


此人多半已婚日常二（回家）

by bosun



Category: zsww
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosun/pseuds/bosun
Summary: zsww. bushiBjyx
Kudos: 2





	此人多半已婚日常二（回家）

星期一，北京某个小区楼下，一位头戴鸭舌帽，身材高挑纤瘦的长发“女子”提着一口袋的零食一路哼着小曲儿快步走着。  
虽戴着口罩，却依然能看见些许雾气从嘴里呼出来。  
他从衣兜伸出手来，迅速摘下了手套，在门前按了几位数字，伴随“滴滴-”声响后，一阵熟悉的声音从里面传来。  
“门开了没？快上来吧！”  
“哎呀来了！”  
他走进电梯，四下环望一番，背对摄像头摘下了口罩和帽子，原来是一顶带假发的鸭舌帽。  
他气鼓鼓的瘪了瘪嘴，脸上的奶膘更显眼了。走到门前，椰啵用冻得有些发红的手指按了按把手，指纹解锁果然很是方便！  
小赞听见声响从客厅探出了脑袋来。  
“回来啦？让我看看买了些什么？”  
接过椰啵手中的口袋，一眼扫去全是薯片和自热速食。小赞向他翻了个白眼。  
“椰啵，叫你买些生活用品和菜，你怎么就只买了吃的啊？”  
“还说！”  
“怎么啦？”  
“这就是你帮我想的馊主意，这是什么啊！”  
椰啵将假发帽向小赞怀里一扔，踢掉了鞋子将脚胡乱塞进一双拖鞋里，便一脸不高兴的朝客厅沙发上走去。  
小赞赶紧关上门，笑得很是欢乐。将帽子放在置物架上后走到了椰啵的身边，轻轻将手环在他的肩上，戳了戳椰啵的奶膘，温柔问道：“生气啦？”  
“没有！”  
椰啵弹开小赞的手，拿出手机就要打开游戏。眼疾手快的小赞一把夺了过去，息屏放在了茶几上。  
“还说没有！每次生气都是玩游戏不理人，以为我不知道啊！好了下次换我戴可以吧？”  
“随便你。”  
“椰啵，我还不是为你好。今天只有我休息，你本来就是有行程的，多亏找人帮忙冒充你在那边呆着你才好回北京来。你想啊，如果是一个长头发的女生，还有谁会怀疑你啊？谁不知道你酷盖大名？嗯？”  
见椰啵不为所动，小赞坐到了耶啵视线方向，将帽子戴在了自己的头上，朝他比了个枪。  
“好啦狗崽崽，我也戴一次，看！咱们就扯平了吧？我就戴给你一个人看了！”  
被小赞逗乐了，椰啵扑哧一下笑出声来。见小赞急忙摘下帽子反而将头发弄得蓬乱的模样，笑得有些合不上嘴。一会儿，耶啵将下巴抵在小赞的肩上，嘟起脸一副很是委屈的样子，捂着肚子奶奶的说道  
“赞哥，好饿啊~我昨天在剧组都没怎么吃饭，你给我弄点好吃的呗。”  
“就是怕你不好好吃饭！每天都定时跟你开视频督促你，你还是没听我的。这个样子很容易伤到胃的你知不知道王耶啵！”  
“哎呀那些都不好吃嘛，没有你做的东西好吃。”  
小赞宠溺的朝椰啵笑了笑，无奈的摇摇头，抖抖肩头，待椰啵抬起头来方才起身向厨房走去。  
“本来叫你买点菜回来的，就知道你不会选，早就准备好啦！你先吃点薯片垫着肚子，等我热一热。”  
“嗯！”  
其实也不是特别饿，只是想多吃一点赞哥做的东西。椰啵拆了一包小小的饼干吃起来。两腮被饼干赛得鼓鼓的，说起话来也有略有些不清楚  
“嗝！赞哥呀~你说，我们没在一起的时候虽然可以开视频打电话，但是我摸不着你，也吃不到你做的东西，我怎么办啊？吃了一次过后我就觉得其他的都不好吃，我觉得我肯定会被饿瘦的！要不然……我们多多回来几次吧？”  
“不行！换做从前还可以，至少没多少人关注我们。但是现在你也不看看局势，多少双眼睛盯着咱们？你还年轻，别冒险！”  
“什么啊？赞哥你也年轻啊！永远都是少年脸！而且……而且我们谨慎一点，像今天这样就可以了啊。”  
“王椰啵，你刚刚不是还生我的气让你戴假发帽嘛？怎么现在又愿意了？”  
“哎呀你别岔开话题，我说真的，以后我们多回来见面吧？"  
厨房那边久久没有回应，椰啵拆了一包最甜的饼干，取出一块朝厨房走去。见小赞站在洗菜池边发呆，椰啵将饼干向他嘴里喂去。见小赞张嘴吃掉，便一把吊住了小赞的胳膊，将脸贴在小赞的胳膊上蹭了蹭。  
“赞哥~一周见一次真的太少了。我会暴瘦的！不如我们一周见两次吧？除开有通告的日子，我们见两次好不好？”  
“不行。”  
虽拒绝得干脆，但小赞依然语气温柔，满眼爱意。他抬起另一只手揉了揉椰啵的小卷毛。看他楚楚可怜的模样，终于忍不住，附身吻住椰啵的双唇。  
“要不然以后每次见面我补偿你？”  
听小赞这么说，椰啵立马站直了身子。  
“这就算补偿了？赞哥你也太没诚意了！”  
“嗯？是吗？”  
小赞痞痞地一笑，环住椰啵的腰向自己怀中一拉，很是狂烈的又一次吻住了他。  
两人的喘息声在亲吻中愈渐急促，小赞缓缓将手伸进椰啵的衣服里，触到肌肤时椰啵轻轻一颤，不知是小赞的手略显冰冷，还是暧昧的氛围使得椰啵身子微微发烫，两人的温度差异让他们两都不由得竖起了寒毛。小赞站到椰啵身后，轻轻亲吻着他的脖颈，力度太轻扰得椰啵心里直发痒。  
“赞哥~你……你别……”  
没有给椰啵继续说话的机会，小赞捂住了椰啵的嘴。  
“嘘！别说话……”  
小赞的手径直探向两片雪白臀瓣中的那一点紧闭的粉红，突然的探入使得椰啵猛然抬头，前端也溢出点点黏稠。小赞见椰啵强忍的模样不由得更是燃起了斗志，于是渐渐加重了力道，直到那一点慢慢变得柔软下来，微微张开一道小口。又过了片刻，小口已然能吞下身后那滚烫坚硬的硕物，小赞又将椰啵的前端实实握住，缓缓送腰，抽动起来。  
被捂住嘴的椰啵开始无意识的呜咽起来，虽已开拓并无明显痛感，却也有些许久违的不适感阵阵由下体传来。  
“如果是这样的补偿，椰啵想要吗？”  
小赞含住椰啵的耳垂，一边轻声说话，一边用膝盖摩挲着椰啵的膝弯。  
二人的身体紧密相连，身心皆无比契合。椰啵一手撑着厨台边缘，一手紧紧抓住小赞的手臂，因小赞的长驱直入而感到热火朝天，汗珠顺着额前卷毛滴落在了手背上。湿热的肠道紧紧吸裹住身后硬物，粘腻的水声听起来让人面红耳赤，十分羞耻。  
小赞的身下之物微微向上弯曲，每次律动总能准确无误的擦刮到椰啵的敏感之位。两人很快就进入了最佳状态。一番翻云覆雨后，小赞才发现不知什么时候椰啵的外套已掉落在地上，分明是寒风蚀骨的季节，却一颗颗豆大汗珠游走在两人肌肤之间。见椰啵颤颤巍巍的模样，小赞松手一把抱住了椰啵。将整个脑袋深深的埋在他肩颈之间。  
“椰啵，我爱你！”  
还在喘着气的椰啵转过身来在小赞的锁骨处狠狠咬了一口。  
“这个时候说这些宛如一个渣男！刚刚可没见你少用一分力道！”  
见耶啵粉红的耳垂和那颗颗汗珠顺着锁骨滴进衣服里，小赞咽了咽唾液，一把将他抱了起来。  
“那我温柔一点？”  
小赞抱着耶啵进了浴缸，虽有一点吃力，却也安全地着了陆。  
褪去衣裤，放好热水。小赞很是认真的看着耶啵。  
“耶啵，我爱你，但是我真的不想拿你的前程冒险，你能理解我吗？”


End file.
